good_timesfandomcom-20200216-history
Six Flags Discovery Kingdom
Six Flags Discovery Kingdom (formerly known as Six Flags Marine World, Marine World, The New Marine World Theme Park, and Marine World Africa USA) is a 135-acre theme and water park located in Vallejo, California. The park includes a variety of roller coasters and other amusement rides. The park had a collection of animal exhibits and shows but they were removed in 2013 due to the park wanting to focus more on rides. It has been part of the Six Flags chain of amusement parks since 1999. In 2014, a water park was added to the park. Rides and attractions Roller coasters Thrill rides Family rides Water rides Kiddie rides ; Looney Tunes Seaport (formerly Popeye's Seaport from 1997 through 1998) * Acme Fun Factory – A large indoor play structure where children and their parents can shoot foam balls at targets or each other; opened in 1997, removed in 2012. * Pepe Le Pew's Rafts of Romance – Small tea cup ride; opened in 1997. * Elmer's Weather Balloons (Zamperla Samba Balloons)- A circular ride where kids can spin their cars while the ride changes elevation; opened in 1997. * Sylvester's Pounce and Bounce (Zamperla Jumpin' Star) – A children's drop ride; opened in 1999. * Bug Bunny Buccaneer (OTL) Bugs Buccaneer - (Sartori kiddie swinging ship); opened in 1999. * Tornado Taz (OTL) Taz's Typhoon (Zamperla Lolly Swing) – A children's version of the swing ride; opened in 1997. * Daffy Diver (OTL) Daffy's Deep Sea Dive (Zamperla Crazy Sub) – A yellow submarine where kids and their parents experience quick ascents and sudden drops; opened in 1997. * Foghorn Leghorn's Seaport Railway (Zamperla Rio Grande) – Train ride; opened in 1997. * Yosemite Sam's Flight School – Pint sized planes where children control how high they go; opened in 1997. * Seaport Carousel – A small merry-go-round with exotic animals; opened in 1997. ; Tava's Jungleland (all rides opened in 2006) * Tava's Elephant Parade – A circular ride where children board small elephants and control their height. * Congo Queen (Zamperla Rockin' Tug) – A large Tugboat that rocks and spins. * Safari Jeep Tours – Riders board small Jeeps and traverse a track through animal attractions. * Nairobi's Lookout Balloons (Zamperla Samba Tower) – Riders board four-person gondolas and are taken to heights of . Riders are able to spin themselves which allows this tame observation tower to become a high speed thrill ride. * Frog Hopper – A circular ride with "hopping" cars. * Monkey Around (Zamperla Swing Ride) – A tame swing ride that offers no changes in elevation. * Zoe's Tree House (SCS Interactive “Treehouse”) – A large outdoor play structure with slides and look out towers. ; Thomas Town (OTL Seaside Junction) * Harold the Helicopter (OTL) Air Penguins (i.e., Park Mini Flight) – A circular ride where children board small helicopters and control their height. * Bertie's Seaside Tours (OTL) Melvin's Seaside Tours (i.e., Park Unknown Model Name) – Themed around Bertie the Bus * Thomas' Seaside Railway (OTL) Seaside Junction – Train rides the around former Shark Experience exhibit passing: Tidmouth Shed, Lake Hackenbeck, Hackenbeck Station. Riders board into Thomas' coaches Annie and Clarabel. Upcharge attractions * Skycoaster – Riders are harnessed to two long cables and hoisted 100 feet above the park. The riders must pull a ripcord and drop within 6 feet of the ground before swinging back and forth for a few minutes. Prices range from $35 for a Single Rider, $40 for a Double (two fliers), and $45 for a Triple (three fliers). * Superhero Speedway (OTL) TRS: Thunder Road Speedway– A high speed go cart track near Roar. Ride duration is seven minutes. * Rockwall Climbing Challenge – Riders climb a 45 feet rock wall. Six Flags Wild Waters Kingdom In 2014 Six Flags Discovery Kingdom added a water park called Six Flags Wild Waters Kingdom which is included with admission to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. Water Park Attractions Past rides Category:Six Flags Category:Amusement parks Category:Amusement parks in the United States Category:Six Flags amusement parks